<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Kiss by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296324">Just A Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Tony Stark is alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle for Earth, Steve needs to take care of Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community">Cap Iron Man Community</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for the following 2020 Holidays Exchange: Community Exchange: <i>Steve and Tony's first kiss post-Endgame</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was in the hospital. He had stopped breathing and his heart stopped at the end of the battle for earth, but Thor had hit him with lightning and got a heartbeat again. He’d been transported out by Valkyrie on her Pegasus as fast as she could fly.  </p><p>His injuries were grave and he’d not been expected to live for several days. </p><p>Steve had been frantic. He’d called Pepper over and over until she finally told him to come down to the hospital and stay.   </p><p>Once there, he felt a little out of place. </p><p>He’d paced for more than an hour. He’d had coffee that would peel paint. He’d peed ten times from nerves. He’d called Bruce twice and he hadn’t talked to anyone there at the hospital, Pepper included. </p><p>She came into the waiting room and smiled at him. “There you are. I had someone watching at the front. They were supposed to bring you back to the ICU.”</p><p>“How is he?” </p><p>“He’s waking up now and again. The burns are looking better already and his vitals are also much better.”</p><p>“I’m so relieved.” </p><p>“Do you want to see him?” she asked. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to take up your time with him,” Steve told her and he meant it.</p><p>She and Tony were married and he’d already done way too much. While the two of them were working on getting the stones, he and Tony had gotten close, closer than they’d ever been. They’d made out several times like teenagers. And then there was the one time they’d gotten carried away and had done a lot more than make out. They’d had sex, actual sex, one night when they’d both been up for hours and things had gone just right. They’d gone to Steve’ quarters and Tony had – well, Tony had fucked him senseless.  </p><p>He blushed just thinking about it.  He felt guilty, too, but not guilty enough to wish it had never happened. He carried the memory of this night with Tony in a special part of his heart.</p><p>Pepper looked at him for a moment and shook her head. “We need to talk. Tony never told you the truth about us, did he?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Steve, honey, Tony and I are married, but it’s in name only. He wanted a family and I wanted the same thing. We were friends before we were lovers and when that sort of burned out, we stayed friends. When – after the thing blew up in Siberia, we decided to get married and have a child.”</p><p>“You knew about us?” His face was red with embarrassment and shame as well. </p><p>“Everyone who ever saw you two in the same room knew about you. Neither of you could hide it.”</p><p>Steve blushed. </p><p>“Go in,” she told him. “He was awake when I left him. I’ll go with you.” She walked him down the hall to the ICU. She called back into the unit and the nurse buzzed the door for them to come through. </p><p>Tony looked small propped up the hospital bed. There were monitors beeping and such all over the room. His eyes were closed but they popped open as soon as Steve and Pepper stepped into the room. </p><p>“Tony, Steve has come to see you.”</p><p>He held out his hand toward Steve and Pepper pushed Steve to move closer. “Take it. He won’t break.” </p><p>He took the hand Tony offered. “How are you, Tony?”</p><p>Tony spoke in a raspy voice just above a whisper. “I’ve never been better. We saved the world.”</p><p>“You did that, Tony.”</p><p>Pepper touched Steve’s shoulder. “I’m going to leave you two alone for a bit. The doctor said he can move out into a regular room later today, so I’m going to check on that.” </p><p>After they were alone, Steve touched Tony’s hand to his cheek. “I’m so glad to see you, Tony.” </p><p>“I am glad to be here. She told you, didn’t she?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Steve asked him.</p><p>“I wanted you to have a happy life and I wasn’t sure that could happen with me.” </p><p>“Now I know and I get to decide.”</p><p>“Bossy, aren’t you?” Tony said with the ghost of a smile. </p><p>“I am.” </p><p>Tony closed his eyes for a few moments, then they popped back open. “You’re still here. I was afraid I’d dreamed you.” </p><p>Steve smiled and kissed Tony’s hand. “Yeah, I’m here.” </p><p>*</p><p>Tony’s condition improved rapidly and he came home the next Tuesday. He went to the house he shared with Pepper and Morgan. It wasn’t far from the ruins of the headquarters. Steve had been staying with Bucky and Sam in Brooklyn. Pepper asked if he’d like to stay with Tony. </p><p>“Are you sure?” He still felt a little – odd about the whole thing.</p><p>“Yes. I am. He will need you and you’re a little stronger than I am so maybe you can help when he needs it. You know he won’t ask unless he has to.” </p><p>Steve nodded. </p><p>“You can sleep in the room with him. There’s a long sofa there and when he’s well enough, I’m sure he’d love to keep you up all night rather than me. And don’t forget that Morgan is in the house, so lock the door if you do anything a small child shouldn’t see.” </p><p>Steve smiled. He and Tony had slept in the same bed a few nights and Tony didn’t seem to actually sleep very much. Maybe he would now. </p><p>Steve moved into the room with Tony. He slept on the sofa the first night. Tony slept the night through with the help of some painkillers. </p><p>The next afternoon, Steve was reading as Tony slept on and off. He didn’t realize that Tony was awake until he spoke.</p><p>“You’re sleeping in the bed with me tonight, sport.” </p><p>Steve looked up from his book and grinned. “You know that’s a bad idea. I flop around quite a bit. I might hurt you.” </p><p>“Then I’ll wake your ass up and make you get me a painkiller.” </p><p>“Okay, but only if Pepper says it’s okay. She’s the boss,” Steve told him. </p><p>“She is,” Tony agreed. </p><p>Pepper okayed them sleeping in the same bed. Steve found it hard to sleep with Tony and not want to touch him sexually. He found that even in his weakened state, he still wanted Tony as much as he ever had. He also figured that Pepper might kill them both if she found out.   </p><p>After several nights, they seemed to become more accustomed to the sleeping arrangements. That didn’t stop Steve from being completely embarrassed that just hugging Tony made him uncomfortably aroused. Having Tony poke at him with his morning boner made him crazy. And hard, god, did it make him hard. </p><p>Tony was getting up and down easily now and his burns were healing well, so well that he was not going to need skin grafts though he might want to have some of the scarring removed eventually. </p><p>“I won’t break, you know,” Tony told him a few mornings later.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Steve, your dick is way too big to hide, especially when it’s hard.” </p><p>Steve blushed. </p><p>“Aw, ain’t you cute?  Don’t play innocent with me.” </p><p>“Tony, I might hurt you.”</p><p>“I get to decide that. You don’t.” Tony grinned. “Besides, I’m going to do all the things to you, Steve.”</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow. “You are?” </p><p>“God yes. I may torture you more than you can stand. We need to be sneaky, though. Pep might kill us if she catches us.”</p><p>They managed to behave the rest of the day. </p><p>That evening, after dinner with Pepper and Morgan, Tony decided they should go for a drive.  </p><p>“You sure you’re up to it?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Yeah. You’re going to drive.”</p><p>Steve nodded and they went to the car. Once they’d left the lake, Steve asked,”where are we going?” </p><p>“You have an apartment in Brooklyn?” Tony asked, looking quite satisfied with himself. </p><p>“I do. You sure that’s where you want to go?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” </p><p>Steve nodded and drove them to his place. Tony looked around. “This is actually pretty nice.”</p><p>“Backpay from 65 years piles up,” Steve told him. “Pepper got it done before – Siberia.”</p><p>“Kiss me, Steve. You’ve avoided me long enough. Look, I need you.” </p><p>Steve looked terrified. “I might hurt you.” </p><p>“With that again? Just a kiss!”</p><p>Tony was still standing at the front door. Steve walked over to him and took him in his arms, old romance movie style. He touched his lips to Tony’s and thought he might melt at the quiet, little sigh he heard from Tony. He understood it. Holding Tony like this felt like coming home after having been gone for so long that he’d forgotten that he had a home. </p><p>Tony parted his lips and Steve deepened the kiss, pulling Tony into a tighter embrace and slipping his tongue into Tony’s eager mouth. Steve pulled back and looked down into Tony’s eyes. “I’ve missed you so much. I thought you were dead. I couldn’t breathe. I – oh god, Tony! You have no idea.”</p><p>Tony put a hand, his scarred one, up to Steve’s face, cupping his cheek. “I had to do it. I had known that for a long time. It’s why I made the second gauntlet. I couldn’t say anything. None of you would have let me do it.” </p><p>“No. We wouldn’t have.” Steve kissed him again. </p><p>“I need you to take me to your bed now, Steve.”</p><p>Steve nodded and led him to the bedroom. They slowly undressed one another, kissing and touching as they did. Tony lay on the bed and Steve moved up beside him. He began at his face and kissed Tony everywhere, some short and sweet, some lingering and arousing, but he kissed all of him. Tony was a trembling mess by the time Steve was done.  </p><p>“Look in my pants pocket,” Tony whispered. </p><p>Steve found a tube of lube. He looked at Tony and grinned. “Confident, weren’t you?”</p><p>“You’re a lot easier than you think, Rogers,” Tony teased. “Now lie on your side for me.” </p><p>Steve lay down with his back to Tony. He bent his legs and lifted his leg as Tony moved up behind him and readied him with his fingers. </p><p>“Please,” Steve begged as Tony pressed his cock into him slowly and gently. Even though they both felt a great deal of need and urgency, they moved with great care. Tony held Steve close from behind as he came inside him, crying Steve’s name over and over. After he caught his breath, Tony rolled Steve onto his back and moved down between his opened legs, using his mouth to take Steve’s breath away. </p><p>They lay in the bed after, snuggled close. </p><p>“Do me a favor,” Steve said as both of them were near sleep. </p><p>“What’s that?” </p><p>“Next time someone wants you to save the world – just say no.”</p><p>Tony laughed and patted Steve’s leg. “I will when you do.” </p><p>Steve harrumphed but smiled when Tony kissed him just before they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>